Mascarada
by Luka-sama
Summary: Fue una total sorpresa saber que el problemático Naruto Uzumaki estaba interesado en la presidenta estudiantil Hinata Hyuga, claro nadie sabía la verdad. Nadie sabría que Hinata era solo una chica mentirosa que ocultaba su verdadero ser bajo una mascara, una mascara que a Naruto le encantaba que quitara siempre que estaba a su lado.


_Porque mi pueblo siempre me pide Naruhina, solo que nunca pienso algo…bueno hoy llego la inspiración a mí._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Mascarada**

Miro en silencio a su amigo pensando bien las siguientes palabras que diría. Lo conocía desde hace mucho, su experiencia le había indicado que era la mejor persona en la que contar, que no le fallaría. Pero bien ahora sabía que las únicas palabras que podría decir, eran las siguientes.

-¿Acaso eres un idiota?-dijo de manera seria.

El otro solo rodo los ojos al cielo.

-Tú eres aquí el problemático-

-¿Pedirle una cita? De verdad eres un imbécil-

El tercero solo suspiro.

Así eran ellos…siempre en problemas por Naruto.

¿Quiénes eran?

El primero era el genio de Konoha, bueno…del instituto Konoha. Nara Shikamaru, el mejor promedio del lugar y con un gran futuro por delante como abogado, a pesar que el chico insistía en querer enfocarse en algo menos problemático.

El otro era Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de la famosa agencia de seguridad que era considerado como el chico más popular del instituto. Generalmente estaba metido en problemas por culpa de su mejor amigo/rival de toda la vida.

Al final estaba el problema en la ecuación. Uzumaki Naruto. El chico número uno para meter a los primeros dos (o cualquiera a su alrededor) en algún tipo de problemas. Su fuerte no eran las matemáticas y solía quedarse dormido entre clases de Historia. La gente solía reírse cuando el comentaba su sueño de ser el alcalde de la ciudad.

Pero esta no era la historia…ahora estaban charlando por algo más…problemático.

Sí.

Una mujer.

En si no era algo problemático, pero era tan complejo, que Shikamaru rápidamente lo clasificaría como algo problemático.

Sasuke y Shikamaru en realidad se preguntaban como Naruto se había enamorado de esa chica, vale que era popular y bastante atractiva, amable y con un gran corazón. Pero esto rebasaba todas las locuras que el chico había hecho anteriormente.

Hinata Hyuga.

Una chica un año menor que ellos. Pero no por eso menos importante, todo lo contrario. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su último año de preparatoria, entre juegos, partidos y amistades. Hinata Hyuga era la vicepresidente del actual presidente del instituto, claro que cuando este tuvo que renunciar por mudarse de hogar, la chica termino a cargo de la cabeza del estudiantado.

Aunque cualquiera se hubiera asustado, la chica lo tomo con mucho respeto. Siempre preocupándose por otros, siendo solidaria, peleando por la injusticia. Todos se sorprendieron cuando le planto la cara a un profesor por maltrato estudiantil. Tenía varios proyectos que había cumplido con éxito. La chica era amada por todos y su amabilidad junto con su buen corazón, la habían puesto en el primer lugar de amores platónicos de los chicos.

Pero entre ellos, nunca imaginaron que Naruto también estuviera interesada en ella.

Era como…una extraña dimensión.

-Bueno mi recomendación seria que le hablaras para que ella sepa que existes-dijo Shikamaru aburrido tomando de una bebida.

-Conociendo lo problemático que es, supongo que ella si lo conoce-añadió Sasuke jugando con su celular.

-Vaya amigos que tengo-comento enojado Naruto, aunque la realidad, ellos tenían razón.

Los tres de reojo voltearon al escuchar un sonido cercano. Como si no fuera suficiente la burla de ellos, Sakura Haruno vieja amiga de la infancia de Naruto y Sasuke, acababa de sentarse junto a ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira que si eres baka en el amor-dijo con una mirada picara.

Naruto la vio de mala forma. No era un secreto para nadie que lo conociera, que él había amado a la peli rosa durante toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, pero ella lo había ignorado por amar a Sasuke, y este la había ignorado por amarse a él mismo demasiado.

-Un amor unilateral no te dejara nada, pensé que eso ya estaba claro-dijo revisando que su esmalte de uñas estuviera impecable.

-Lo dices por experiencia-contraataco mordaz de ser la burla de todos.

La chica silbo impresionada.

-Mi pequeño bebe ya saco garras oto-san-dijo con burla viendo a Sasuke, este alzo una ceja escéptico.

-Fue tu culpa por rechazarlo-

-Pero te quería a ti mi vida, Naruto tenía un complejo de Edipo-

-Tsk-

-Oto-san es cruel con Oka-chan-

El rubio enojado de ser ignorado se puso de pie, Shikamaru alzo una ceja incrédulo al verlo irse. Luego de eso Sakura sonrió divertida mientras movía su pie al ritmo de la canción que imaginaba.

-Ese ingrato, yo que si tenía un buen plan para su conquista-murmuro con diversión mientras ponía un papel frente a los chicos.

Shikamaru y Sasuke voltearon a ver el papel, ambos abrieron los ojos levemente impresionados.

…

..

.

El rubio caminaba por los ruidosos pasillos del instituto de forma enojada. Definitivamente ocupaba conseguir nuevos amigos. Era muy difícil para ellos el pensar que estaba enamorado de una chica, de una buena chica, Sakura no contaba por haberlo rechazado tantas veces. No era su culpa enamorarse de gente imposible, solamente sucedía.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se sorprendió de ver a la chica de su interés caminar en su dirección. Saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y leve reverencia, con sus manos cargadas de papeles y probablemente trabajo que hacer.

Paso a su lado ignorando por completo.

No la culpaba.

La forma de conocerse no había sido la "mejor"…a quien engañaba, fue un horror.

Fue hace cinco meses, había iniciado el periodo escolar de mala forma y acabado en la dirección ante algún sapo chismoso. Discutió con fuerza con la abuela Tsunade y la mando al carajo en tres ocasiones ganando un buen castigo. Espero que llegara un profesor que conociera para que su castigo no fuera aburrido, pero al final había llegado la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuga.

La odio.

Como la odio.

La mocosa un año menor que él era la favorita de la profesora Kurenai, por lo cual le había pedido como favor asegurarse que no se escapara. Claro que él lo intento, pero no contaba con que la chica fuera una experta en artes marciales y lo mandara a la enfermería, después de cumplir su castigo.

Si…esa niña no le caía bien.

Siempre sonriendo a los profesores con esa amabilidad, cumpliendo con sus deberes, llegando al tercer mejor promedio de todo Japón y con un condenado cuerpo de infarto. Debía ser ilegal ser bueno en todo.

Los siguientes encuentros fueron peores que los primeros, Kurenai al ver como Hinata era buena para mantenerlo en un lugar, había aceptado que ella fuera dueña de su custodia lo que quedaba de la semana de castigo. Debía aceptar que la chica si deseaba podría ser una gran policía u agente de la ley.

Aburrido, luego de los primeros dos días de intento de escape, su cuerpo quedo adolorido.

Era tan cansado escuchar siempre como los profesores pasaban y solían decir lo perfecta que era Hinata Hyuga.

De hecho su primera palabra a la chica fue esa.

-Eres una aburrida-comento su último día de castigo.

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

-Y una molestia-añadió en voz baja para sí mismo.

…

Casi grito de alegría luego de cumplir su castigo, pensó que jamás se toparía a esa chica de nuevo en su vida. Claro que con la suerte de un chicle en tu pantalón, la chica parecía pegada a su vida de una forma en que nadie entendería. Era la favorita de los profesores y la única conocida que le dio una paliza sin igual, no fue una sorpresa que ella tuviera que enviarle todo lo que sus profesores le enviaban.

Ambos se odiaban.

Era mutuo.

Siempre que ella debía verlo lo citaba a un lugar que nadie viera, no querían rumores que eran amigos u otra tontería. Al final la chica comenzó a tolerarle, pero se notaba su lejanía al igual que él prefería ignorarla.

Pudo seguir así por siempre.

…

Hasta ese día.

…

No recordaba bien quien inicio la pelea, pero en su defensa él era inocente (milagrosamente). Eran chicos de una ciudad vecina que venían a buscar venganza por algo que no hizo, pero sus golpes eran suficientes para que él decidiera responder. Casi había ganado, pero de la nada un chico saco una navaja que se clavó en su brazo derecho. La pelea tomo una seriedad en la que su vida corrió peligro.

En el suelo e indefenso, admitió que un terror lo inundo.

Pero nada paso.

Como un viento azulado, una piel blanca y una fría mirada. Hinata Hyuga desarmo al sujeto y lo dejo inválido de ambas piernas al menos dos meses.

Sorprendido, fue la única cosa que lo describía. Más cuando todos los chicos salieron corriendo y ella solo se fue sin voltear a verlo.

Un misterio sin lugar a duda.

…

Paso el siguiente mes intentando convencerse que era la curiosidad la que lo movía a investigar a la chica. Mas al verla entre los candidatos de un partido para la presidencia de ese año. Para su sorpresa estaba casi limpia. Su padre era un importante empresario de una cadena de hospitales, su primo era un genio con beca en el extranjero y su hermana menor una gran artista en el piano.

Ella era sin duda otra historia. Bailarina de ballet desde los cinco años, experta en el violín y el arpa, campeona nacional de artes marciales y segundo lugar en copa mundial, prodigio en matemáticas y con gran talento en la pintura.

Decir que quedo algo intimidado era quedarse corto.

Era perfecta, en un sentido terrorífico. No creía que existiera un ser tan perfecto.

¿Entonces?

Porque sentía que algo no calzaba.

…

Fue un mes después que se dio cuenta de la realidad, cuando por ayudar a su tío Kurama (tutor legal) descubrió el secreto que rodeaba a Hinata Hyuga. Al parecer la chica había tenido una mancha negra, una gran mancha negra en su impecable expediente. Hace dos años fue encontrada con un narcotraficante vendiendo suplementos médicos. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero dado que Kurama era un detective había descubierto el incidente y cayado por el padre de la chica por una gran suma de dinero.

-Cierra la boca que ese dinero pagara el resto de mi vida y tu universidad-dijo de manera de advertencia.

-¿Por qué?-

-El padre de la chica a veces se mete en negocios sucio, es un maldito que se aprovecha de su hija con tal de ganar dinero extra…malditos millonarios-

Le era difícil pensar que alguien tan apegada a la ley en su instituto, fuera tan vulnerable en su hogar.

…

Todo era un cascaron.

La sonriente, amable, talentosa, perfecta Hyuga Hinata. Esa chica era alguien por dentro, alguien diferente a lo que mostraba en su exterior y él era el tipo que iba a descubrirlo.

…

Pero la chica era tan terca que cuando él intentaba iniciar alguna conversación, era repelido de forma alarmante. Una vez término con un ojo morado y un diente menos que le hizo llegar en modo de factura. Las mujeres eran terroríficas cuando querían.

Todo empeoro cuando en su nueva semana de castigo, la chica volvió a ser su guardiana personalizada.

Pero esta vez no era aburrido, era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir quién era en realidad.

-No es tu problema-dijo Hinata cuando él le pregunto por su vida.

Esa perra.

La odiaba, pero sin duda le debía una grande por haberle ayudado hace algún tiempo. Eso lo hizo distraerse durante unos segundos, recordándola llegar y salvarle el trasero sin dudarlo.

La giro a ver confundido.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste aquel día?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ambos sabían de qué hablaban.

El rostro de la chica dejo su usual seriedad perfecta y giro a verle levemente confundida, muy similar a su rostro al verla llegar ese día.

-No estoy segura-comento ella con una mano en su mentón.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

De pronto sin poder evitarlo soltó una leve risa que la hizo verle mal.

-Creo que será la única vez que ambos estemos igual por algo-añadió sonriente.

El rostro de la chica se relajó un poco e incluso una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

…

La siguiente semana fue tranquila, Naruto se propuso saber más de ella y comenzaron a charlar de forma amena. Bueno realmente la charla era muy unilateral, él generalmente preguntaba sobre cualquier cosa y ella respondía a regañadientes. De esa forma descubrió que ella en realidad odiaba el color rosado y prefería el vino, que amaba cuidar a sus plantas, que amaba a Zelda o que deseaba tirarse alguna vez en paracaídas.

Él le contaba sobre sus amigos, sus aventuras (generalmente era regañado por ella), sobre como amaba el ramen y que alguna vez le ganaría en algún video juego.

Ella solía reír alegre.

Lo cual hizo que el descubriera algo horroroso y perturbador, amaba verla sonreír.

…

Joder.

…

Era normal para la chica ignorarlo fuera de los castigos, en realidad no eran amigos y solo compartían en común pocas horas. Pero era suficiente. La veía de reojo en los recesos y siempre notaba su sonrisa falsa, muy diferentes a las sinceras que le brindo en sus tiempos juntos.

Por eso tuvo la gran idea de preguntarles a sus amigos.

La cual era una pésima idea.

Dejo sus pensamientos ante una presencia a su lado, giro el rostro para toparse con la sonrisa brillante de Sakura.

.

..

…

-Esto es una pésima idea-

-No lo es-

-Sasuke ayúdame-

-Cállate y quédate quieto-

-Mierda de amigos es lo que tengo-

-Mi pequeño bebe, si vuelves a decir eso, Oka-chan te pateara tu trasero a China-

Dejo de hablar al verse en un espejo. Con un Kimono similar a la de los antiguos guerreros de la época antigua, una máscara de zorro que apenas si le dejaba ver por dónde iba, junto a un pelo ahora corto. En realidad no parecía a como se veía normalmente, pero eso no decía que el plan sería un completo éxito.

-Oto-chan nuestro pequeño se quedó en silencio-dijo Sakura con diversión en medio de un hermoso Kimono rosado.

Chasqueo la lengua.

-Eso no quiere decir que el plan funcione dattebayo-

-Mi plan es perfecto excepto por ti, así que si sale mal será tu culpa-dijo la chica saliendo del puesto.

Sasuke la siguió en silencio.

Bien era hora de empezar.

Salió de la pequeña carpa en la que antes estaban, observo impresionado como el instituto Konoha ahora estaba rodeado por luces de colores y varios puestos de comida, incluso vio varios juegos donde algunas parejas estaban participando. Todos vestidos de forma tradicional o con máscaras que tapaban sus rostros.

La mascarada había funcionado.

La nueva idea de la presidenta Hinata Hyuga fue una mascarada para reunir fondos para la fiesta de final de año, los de último año se graduarían y tendrían una gran ceremonia.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

El gran plan de Sakura era disfrazarlo de manera que no lo reconocieran, de esa forma podría pasar por el lugar desapercibido y hablar con Hinata, mientras sus amigos pasarían un rumor de él en otra parte y de esa forma nadie sospecharía de él.

Solo sería otro chico del lugar.

Camino por el lugar con un objetivo, Sakura había mencionado que la presidenta estaba alistando las ultimas cosas en la parte más alejada.

Perfecto.

A pesar que la idea de la mascarada fue de la chica, era la única que no portaba una. Según había escuchado de Sasuke, la chica había mencionado que de esa forma podrían encontrarla fácilmente y pedirle ayuda de ser necesario.

Tan horrendamente cuidadosa que le daba miedo.

La encontró fácilmente entre la multitud. Con un Kimono color celeste claro similar al blanco, una sonrisa resplandeciente entre mentiras y una larga cabellera azulada que parecía bailar con el viento. Estaba hablando con otra chica de un curso, luego comenzó su camino en dirección donde él estaba con mirada de seriedad.

-No es momento para juegos-dijo la chica de brazos cruzados.

Sonrió de forma zorruna a pesar de que la máscara impedía verlo.

-Vi a Uchiha-san pasar hace poco con un traje similar a este en una bolsa-

-Me sentiré ofendido al pensar que te gusta Sasuke-

-No me interesa si ese es tu mayor temor-

-Veo que eres observadora-

-Tu eres el acosador que me está siguiendo todo el día con la mirada, solo sume dos más dos-

Tan frustrantemente inteligente.

De reojo escucho algunos murmullos y la tomo con delicadeza de la muñeca, pero contra su propio pronostico, la chica se dejó guiar entre los arboles de la parte trasera. No se detuvo hasta llegar a los arboles de cerezo donde la soltó y tomo asiento entre las ramas salidas de los más viejos.

Se tomó el tiempo para observarla complacido. La chica parecía más relajada ahora que estaban solos.

-Me pregunto que habrá bajo esa mascara que tienes puesta-dijo sin pensarlo.

Solo con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Hinata alzo una ceja confundida.

-No tengo una máscara-dijo tocando su rostro para confirmarlo.

Eso no era cierto.

-Siempre sonriendo falsamente, luchando por otros, fingiendo ante los demás…de esa mascara hablo-dijo alzando los hombros lo poco que su posición lo permitía.

El silencio reino el lugar.

Un suspiro salió de la chica que se apoyó contra un árbol.

-Hace unos años era alguien muy insegura, tímida al extremo y bajo la sombra de mi familia…incluso ahora solo hago lo que mi padre quiere-dijo con mirada algo melancólica.

Al parecer aún tenía la debilidad de responder sinceramente ante lo que le dijera.

-Patética-soltó con diversión.

Hinata se encogió de hombros inmune a su insulto.

-El mundo no es un arcoíris color de rosa, a veces solo hacemos lo que debemos hacer-respondió sin darle importancia.

Eso era verdad.

Su vida no había sido fácil desde que sus padres murieron cuando era niño, cuando tenía dudas que nadie contesto, donde solo se limitó hacer lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir.

Apoyo de pronto la cabeza contra su mano.

Hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Me gustas-hablo él con seriedad.

Sonrió al notar el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

-Eso supuse-contesto viendo en otra dirección.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un rechazo?-

-Eso debería hacer-

Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde ella estaba, pero esta no se alejó ni un milímetro, pero descubrió con interés y satisfacción su cuerpo tenso. Al parecer esa pequeña farsante estaba nerviosa ante su presencia, o ese sonrojo indicaba vergüenza.

Puso una mano en su rostro y lo alzo con algo de delicadeza.

-¿Lo harás?-pregunto levantando con su otra mano su máscara.

Rápidamente sus labios se posaron contra los de la chica, por kami-sama, como había deseado robarle un beso. Fueron los mejores diez segundos de su jodida vida estudiantil. Había besado a tantas chicas como peleas había tenido, pero ningún beso fue tan ardiente y cálido como ese.

¿Por qué diez segundos?

Porque la desgraciada le había mordido de forma fuerte, no erótica o sexy, no, le había sacado la sangre.

Se alejó con un insulto al aire y giro a verla de mala forma.

-Eso no era necesario dattebayo-dijo con dolor tocando la sangre de su labio.

-T-tú me besaste-lo señalo como si hubiera intentado violarla o algo así.

-Desgraciada-gruño enojado.

Pero vio algo que no había visto antes. La chica estaba roja como un tomate, sus ojos no eran serios y mostraban una incredulidad con algo de brillo, su cuerpo estaba temblando y parecía un conejo a merced de un lobo.

Sonrió divertido.

-Ahora te ríes-acuso indignada.

-Es que eres mona-dijo como si no fuera importante.

La chica pateo el suelo frustrada.

Rápidamente aprovecho que estaba distraída para envolverla entre sus brazos. Al principio su cuerpo se tensó, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo que contrarrestaba con la temperatura baja de la chica.

Era tan predecible como un gato arisco.

-Si me declaro ahora mismo me rechazaras-

-Probablemente-

-Eres una terca-

-Soy la presidenta, debo cuidar mi imagen-

-Entonces me imagino que cuando termine este año y entre a la universidad, no te negaras a un sexy universitario y futuro alcalde-

Bajo la mirada al no escuchar respuesta, pero se quedó en shock cuando esta vez sus labios fueron atacados por la chica. Pensó en protestar por el dolor, pero alguien estaría loco si desaprovecharía la oportunidad de oro que tenía en su boca.

Momentos después la chica dejo sus labios.

Se veía tan tierna entre sus brazos y acorralada contra un árbol, tan vulnerable pero a la vez alegre.

-Solo deja que termine de ser la presidenta, lo demás no importa-añadió algo risueña.

El solo sonrió.

…

Tal vez no era el momento para decir que la había espiado la semana anterior en los baños.

…

Bueno ya se lo diría cuando no lo matara, después de todo, ella sería su chica.

Después de todo.

Él era el único que había visto bajo esa mascara que ella tenía.

Al igual que ella con la suya.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara mis bambinos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
